Mikan Senpai
by L's apprentice
Summary: Since Mikan was a child, she always wants someone younger than her treating her senior. She smiled playfully at the emotionless orphaned raven-haired kid. “Ne, what will you call me again?". He stared coldly at her before he answered, "Mikan...-senpai."
1. My Dream Role

**A/N: **Happy New Year to all of you! Have a wonderful 2010 ahead of us. More inspirations, and imaginations! Unleash it now, . Now I have come up with this 2010 first fic. This is a short one fic, I think it'll just goes up to 5 chapters? I don't know, 5 or less.

I tell you something about the story.

1, **THE CHARACTERS --**This story has been in my mind for a year now. But I don't have a time to put these in words, and upload this in fanfic. I thought of this story as an original fic of mine (it's not that my other stories are not). But now, I suddenly feel the urge of sharing this one. I have been fond of **senpai-kohai **love thingy. And it more added to my liking if the girl is older than the guy...lol. Just in the fantasy world, okay? So, to feel my fantasy i made up this. But this story really doesn't matter of aging. The surprise might be in the end. Because Natsume-kun's character here is mysterious and . He is a typical, silent, yet sweet leading man, he does not talk much, and he seriously likes Mikan, and obeys whatever she commanded him to do. He's kinda her lapdog . As for Mikan, you can read the summary it clearly states her character and what she dreams. Oh btw, there is **no alices** involved here, and possible OOCness.

2, **THE RATING -**-I do not know. It is between T and M, i think . It depends upon the scenes, but not totally lemonish types.

3, **THE UPDATING DATES --**AS it says, it'll be a short story consists of 5 or less chapters, well i can update it viceversa with my 10 chapters Ghost Sanctuary. But I won't compromise, but I'll surely not be missing in action (**MIA**) this time. But between january 10-17,2010 I could not update for some reasons, heh.

4, **ENJOY THE SIMPLE STORY!**

-----------------------------------------------------xxxxx---------------------------------------------------------------------xxxxx--------------------------------------------------

Summary: Since Mikan was a child, she always wants someone younger than her treating her senior. Enter, the lonesome orphan Natsume. She got her eyes on him at first sight. She smiled playfully while approaching the emotionless kid. _"Ne, what will you call me again?"_. He still wore his cold façade upon looking at her, and then after a few seconds, his unusually crimson eyes met hers and followed his answer , _"Mikan-senpai."_

Mikan-Senpai

Chapter 1: My Dream Role

She was a brat. What a word to introduce her, but that's definitely defines her when you ask, 'Who is Sakura Mikan'. She's a brat girl with long auburn hair with matching brown orbs, overconfident composure, walked with I-get-what-I-want state, and definitely a loud-mouthed girl.

That's how she is eight years ago, a selfish-brat. But when she get what she really wanted for her whole life, she changed, much to the people around her astonishment.

"_Ne, is that the girl who will heir the Sakura Inc.?"_

"_Probably…"_

"_But she's a girl. A brat one. There is no way she will inherit that huge company!"_

"_Unfortunately, yes. The Sakura couple never had a son."_

"_What a wasted little child."_

RIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!!!!!!

Mikan woke up from the loud noise, she's still in haze while staring at the loud alarm clock. 'It says nine o'clock in the morning.' she yawned after. "I still want to sleep.." she mumbled, half-sleep. She switched the pillow, and went back to slumber.

That is, until a butler barged in, and wake her up with all due respect.

"Young lady, it's time to rise up." The polite old man said, not even attempting to touch her shoulder.

"Let me sleep more," she plead tiredly, covering her face with the pillow. Just give her one more minute, she really want to sleep.

The old man sighed. If it is an ordinary day, he would just do what the mistress will ask. But this day is not. He knew that the young lady was anticipating this day.

"You need to wake up now, Miss. You'll need to prepare for young master's comeback."

With that reminder, Mikan finally awaken. She sat up straight, and stared at the clock. It says 09:30am now, and the plane will arrive in not less than 30 minutes.

"Waaaahhhhh!!!!" she screamed in surprise, as she hurriedly went to her bathroom, completely ignoring the sighing butler. She needs to hurry up.

The butler followed Mikan's direction, and then a kind smile showed on the old man's face as he went to the windows and opened the curtain. What a day to start with.

—۞۞۞—

"What are your thoughts, Natsume?"

The young raven-haired teenaged boy flinched at the sudden question thrown at him. He looked first around the waiting area, as if searching for someone, and then looking disappointed after, before he glanced at the guy beside him.

"Nothing, Sir." He politely replied.

The guy puffed his cigarette before showing one smile. "Still a man of few words, huh?"

Natsume just merely paid his attention on the dark-haired guy beside him. He noticed some older woman glanced at their direction, too, giving flirtatious smiles, probably towards his master.

"They sure took so long. I'm getting hungry now."

The guy was about to walk when a man in black suit appeared, bowing first at the older guy and then nodded at Natsume.

"We are very sorry we're late, Sir. The young mistress holds us up…" The guy said something more, but Natsume's attention wasn't on them, but towards the girl who was about to get out the car.

She surely looked a lady now, he thought; with her hair down and glee face, it surely a perfect view upon looking at her. Adding the fact, that she is staring straight _only_ at him.

He could not help but smile. Surely, it's been eight years now.

—۞۞۞—

"_Mikan-chan, what do you think of him?"_

_The young raven-haired kid kept on looking down on his feet. A sign of poor self-esteem character. He seemed very insecure of the world. He looks frightened, and unhappy._

"_He…he is… He is beautiful, brother!"_

_Those shy at first voice, made his head look up. He is now staring at the doll-dressed girl who is currently gawking at him._

_The older guy chuckled at her comment. "What a strange words, little sister. Beautiful, eh?" he felt that he was patted on his hair. "This kid is poor and alone. I adopted him, Mikan-chan." Then the guy walked towards her. "Please take care of him."_

_After the older guy said those words, he was called immediately by the servant for a phone call. Leaving them behind.  
_

_He was left alone with the 'neat' girl. He was feeling insecure than ever. Here he was being dirty and rugged. Maybe this girl was mocking him not awhile ago. Was her compliment even serious? 'Huh.'  
_

_He flinched when someone touched his cheeks, he looked up and saw this neat girl wiping his dirty cheeks._

"_What's your name?"_

_Was she really asking for his name?_

"_What happened to your face? You looked beaten." She continues to wipe his cheek._

_Now, does this girl actually cared for him?_

"_Hey, what's this?" she touched the visible—_

_-Slap-_

"_Aw!" Mikan yelped in surprise as she withdrawn her hand in supposed to be touching the visible scar on his right chest. She looked wide-eyed at the kid infront her._

_No one dared to lift hand on her ever, The Mikan Sakura, the heir of Sakura Inc., the infamous brat girl of town. And yet, this dirty rugged raven-haired kid just slapped her hand. How dare he!? That's how supposed to be the reaction, right? but not. Instead...,_

_The young guy looked guilty after. He looks confused all of a sudden, especially when he saw the wicked smile on the little girl's face._

"_You do have some guts, shorty."_

—۞۞۞—

And now, Mikan was all grown-up like a lady. Eight years has passed, huh?

The brunette is now standing in front the a little older Natsume. He has grown now, and she could see he has become an attractive man like what she predicted long time ago.

"I could see you gained height, _shorty._" She emphasized the last word. She was grinning. She had been anticipating his arrival.

And then, she walked straight on him, patting his hair like she usually do before. But the only difference is, he is taller now than her.

And then she made her way to his ear. "Come to my room tonight," whispered the brunette softly.

Natsume waited for her to stood properly. He showed her his usual cold look and he found her giggling, but if you look closely the expression he wore is not that hard anymore, it softened a bit.

And then, he slipped a small smile.

"Yes," the young lass were now holding his hand. " Mikan….-senpai." He whispered the last word.

How could he disagree to this girl?

.

.

.

-----------------------------------------------------xxxxx------------------------------------------------------xxxx--------------------------------------------------------------

_okaye: Issues here are: Mikan had no brother but a step-brother, maybe? A young lapdog, a hot one surely. Alice School will be here. Dating, Jealousy-ing, and Teaching thingy. Feel free to spazz. Ciao. Happy 2010, everyone!_


	2. The Silent and Thankful Kohai

**A/N: **Oh, I'm so thankful for all those who reviewed the first chapter!** Thank you for liking the story. **Shotacon indeed. lol. I suddenly added one chapter. This is kinda some introduction,lol. The real story does not even begin yet. Long chapters, I think, will follow after this. I'm just sleepy now. I'll individually thank you the next chapter, I'm really sleepy . Thanks a lot! Enjoy Reading!

-----------------------------------------------------xxxxx------------------------------------------------------

Summary: Since Mikan was a child, she always wants someone younger than her treating her senior. Enter, the lonesome orphan Natsume. She got her eyes on him at first sight. She smiled playfully while approaching the emotionless kid. _"Ne, what will you call me again?"_. He still wore his cold façade upon looking at her, and then after a few seconds, his unusually crimson eyes met hers and followed his answer , _"Mikan-senpai."_

Mikan-Senpai

Chapter 2: The Silent and Thankful Kohai

A girl with auburn hair was grinning widely while looking at the other reflection on the mirror. She was twirling her hair while the other individual brush her hair for her. What a spoiled child.

"You sure late, aren't you?" she was pouting at the handsome raven-haired guy behind her. She was enjoying looking at him being serious on brushing her hair.

She suddenly turned the swivel chair, so she's now facing him infront. She looked up with twinkling eyes on him. "I waited for you for so long, you know." She was smirking.

The guy just stood there, staring down at her. Still being poker-face. He surely does not know what this young mistress is setting this time. She can be sweet but be cunning at the same time, that he was sure of.

The two of them are alone in her big flashy room. The time she asked him to go to her room that night, it does not appear obviously but he was anticipating it. As much as he wanted to go to her on time, he couldn't, blame it on the luggages and many things he needed to arranged first.

She was smiling widely now. Her hands were resting behind her. The way she looked now, she is surely waiting for something to happen.

He released a small, "Hmph," before getting something from his pocket. It was a beautiful pin with sakura petals glittering surrounds it. It sure looked expensive and wonderful ,and no doubt a glamorous gift.

He made his way to her silky hair, pinning the gift on the right side of her locks. As what he expected, it looked good on her.

But her reaction is the least he expected.

Mikan did not even change her expression. She still looks like she's waiting. She can really be heartless, not showing any gratitude for his gift.

"Bad kohai," her simple words instead. "I still not hear what I wanted from you, shorty." She's crossing her legs now. Looking gorgeous this time.

Few seconds they were just staring eye to eye. He's searching an answer fromher smirking face. And then it snapped him. Oh, how could he forget it?

Natsume slowly knelt down, and as if looking unsure he grabbed Mikan carefully for a hug. "I'm finally back," he was whispering and weighing his words. "and I missed you…, senpai." It sure sounds like from the bottom of his heart.

Mikan now showed her true smile as she patted his silky raven hair. "I'm glad to hear that, shorty." She giggled after. "I missed you so much too, you know." And then she pulled him closer, hugging him tightly. And the next thing she did, she's sniffing his hair. It is her trademark trait.

Natsume couldn't help but felt big. He liked the touch he is receiving. It felt so warm, and he feels secure. It always does feels like that whenever he is in her arms. He simply felt contented of everything.

After a while he said, "Me too." he paused for awhile, and then closed his eyes before he continued, "Mikan-senpai."

—۞۞۞—

A handsome lad was staring at the peacefully sleeping young brunette on bed. She slept immediately after just some talks from him. Come to think of it, him, the one just got back from other country and had some jet lag, should be the one to be sleeping now, not her. But not.

He does not feel sleepy at all. Natsume would instead choose to remain in her room and watch her sleep than to do some things. It surely had been three years they've been apart. This girl who solely broke his made-up wall, and the only person who reached him, it is such a privilege for him to watch her over.

Mikan was solving him like a jigsaw puzzle.

"_What is your name, shorty?" a young girl was following a raven-haired little kid on the garden._

_She was following him for some time now. Her brother went out immediately after he received some phone call. Leaving the two of them._

_The little kid still did not give her any answer. What for?_

"_You looked really beautiful. You must change your clothes." What is she to order him?_

"_I asked you what is your name, and you're not answering. Are you mute somehow?"_

_He does not like her trailing him like some stalker. He continues to walk on the big garden. Not knowing where to go specifically._

"_Hey, I'm talking to you—Ahh!!!"_

_Her loud scream snapped the soul in him. He saw her looking terrified. Wide-eyed specially at him. And the next thing he saw, there was blood trailing on his arm and, he touched his forehead, there was blood too. _

'_What happened?' that's exactly what he thought.  
_

"_You idiot!" he heard her shouted. "Not paying attention on what is ahead. Look at you!" she was mad at him, for no apparent reason he knows. She hurriedly wiped the blood on him through her skirt really._

"_You need a nurse. Hey! Hold on!" her voice was somehow merely audible now. It seemed come from a far distance. And the next thing he knew, it was already dark._

_._

_.  
_

Natsume could not help but place a small smile upon looking at the mumbling Mikan on her sleep. Looking at her like this surely brought back some memories.

He glanced around, the entire room is dark, the only serving light is the full moon and some lit lamps outside.

They're both alone here. He was immediately distracted the moment Mikan slightly moved. She's mumbling again something incomprehensible.

Natsume reached for the girl's hair. Caressing it tenderly. "Mikan-senpai," he whispered. She's now 16 years old, huh? What a pretty lady she's turning now.

Mikan opened her one eye sleepily, only to find Natsume staring. Did she find him smiling too? Must be her imagination.

"I'll go now, senpai." His welcoming words on her.

The brunette pouted as she held his hands tightly, they were holding hands while she's asleep not too long ago. "No. You stay here, shorty." She followed it with a yawn. She moved a little bit, setting a space on her side. "Oh, you could sleep here." She showed him her tender smile, the smile that captivates him even before.

At first, Natsume hesitantly climbed up on the bed, but when he was now on her side and he could smell closely how good she smells, he couldn't help but bring himself closer to her.

But her next action caught him in surprise when Mikan suddenly faces him. Not even bothering that they were too close now, she's really _not _that malicious. "Be sure to hug me, okay?" her last order before closing her eyes again. She dozes off easily after that.

Upon hearing her soft snore, Natsume could not help but hold her tightly. He surely misses this kind of doings. He sniffed her hair this time. Strawberry scent. Hm.

"As if I won't." he said, and then hugged her.

.

.

.

-----------------------------------------------------xxxxx------------------------------------------------------

_Okaye: This chapter shows how lonely Natsume could be before. It also shows how close they were. Mikan is 16 here, I think?haha. The next chapter will show how she becomes his senpai, and Natsume being her kohai. I'm getting excited to this. Thanks a lot for reviewing the previous chap! Feel free to spazz. Ciao!_


	3. She’s his Senpai, He’s her Kohai

A/N: Oh, thank you2x really. It reached 17 reviews for two chapters, I'm really thankful. Thanks for liking this story. Many of you asked what Natsume's age? Find out in this chapter! I know not much of you reads author notes, so, read and enjoy the story! credits for all those who reviewed

oh btw, disclaimer issue; I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, i wanted to own it even before but it'll never be mine, I .

--------------------------------------------xxxx---------------------------------------------------------------------------------xxxxx------------------------------------------------

Summary: Since Mikan was a child, she always wants someone younger than her treating her senior. Enter, the lonesome orphan Natsume. She got her eyes on him at first sight. She smiled playfully while approaching the emotionless kid. _"Ne, what will you call me again?"_. He still wore his cold façade upon looking at her, and then after a few seconds, his unusually crimson eyes met hers and followed his answer , _"Mikan-senpai."_

Mikan-Senpai

Chapter 3: She's his Senpai, He's her Kohai

"Ne, Mikan-chan!" The cheery voice came from a bubbly pink-haired classmate, made Mikan Sakura's current activity on air.

Her brow rose as she spotted the excited Anna. It is not always that she will hear her in that tone. She seems so excited. What now?

What's so exciting in this summertime classes in their prestigious School? The wind is so warm, the place is hot, and she bet the temperature has risen than ever. Even if this is The Alice Academy, it does not help to alleviate the tension surrounding the school by providing some cooler, for the reason that there is no air-conditioning here because this week is 'Save Energy Week'. '_How fortunate._'

'Why she's gotten so excited?' she asked herself while fidgeting the colored origami paper. 'Sorry, Anna-chan. It's what in my house that only makes me all hype up.' She smiled at the thought.

"Mikan-chan." Anna is now infront her. Her big smile really made Mikan curios.

She could not help but ask, "Why Anna-chan? You looked really happy. Any good news you got?" she set aside the paper for Anna to sit on her table. She used to that.

As Mikan did that she just noticed that her classmates, mostly girls, were all giddy and smiley. They seem extra ordinary today. Their aura is different than the usual. As if some campus heartthrob made their day special.

Mikan rolled her eyes. 'Fanboying much, huh'

"What?" she cupped her chin upon looking at Anna.

Anna heaved a big sigh before continuing. "Did you hear the news?"

"No."

This time, the pink haired girl rolled her eyes. "You're late about the latest news in School, Mikan-chan!" she sounded like the brunette was being impossible.

Mikan crossed her arms, at the same time gave Anna 'spill-it-now' look.

The girl just grinned, and then grabbed Mikan near the window. She changed her reactions easily, huh?

"Did you see that?" she asked instead.

Mikan followed the direction of what she's pointing, and found a bunch of girls- _senior highschool girls- _near the Middle school area. 'What a shame. What are they doing there?'

"What is it now?" she's completely oblivious.

"What is it now!?" she actually repeated her. "You are asking me what _is it _now, when you- yes _you-_the one who does not know that there is this Middle schooler transferred recently, looking hot and godly, roaming around quite some time looking for his oh so-" Anna looked at her, and she do not know if she'll feel insulted the way she does it, especially when she checked her from head to toe. "_Mikan-senpai…_"

Mikan just stared at the obviously looking jealous Anna. She seems waiting for a reaction from the brunette. 'She's being ridiculous,' she thought. But, her brown orbs show no reaction at all-_first_-, and then next seconds is, excitement gotten over her.

"Really?" she's smiling now. She stood up on her chair, and went outside the room, leaving the astounded friend.

—۞۞۞—

A handsome young man could be found lying under a beautiful, starting to bloom, cherry blossom tree. The tree is located at the isolated part of the school, which only makes his position comfortably. He looked peaceful by just looking at the skies be forth his crimson eyes.

The first three buttons of his school shirt were open, too. It still hot and summer, you know.

"Hey, shorty."

By just those words comes from a sweet familiar voice, is enough to get his full attention. "Mikan-senpai." those words were spoken gently by him. He sounds as if he is waiting and expecting for her, too.

The brunette just stood there, looking at the lying guy. She's not smiling somehow. "You lied." She said.

The guy just stayed there and looked back at her. He does not even bother to deny her accusation. But instead, he is spotting some differences. The school uniform she's wearing is quite different from the Middle school uniform of the Academy. Their skirt is shorter, which gives him a nice view of her legs. 'How sexy.'

Mikan continued, "You told me you will be going to attend the St. Bernard's All-Boys school." she's still not smiling. "You also said that you have no plan on finding this school." She's crossing her arms now. "And you also said you are going to be accelerated to make you in proper High." She's pouting after. "You made a fool out of me, _chibi_."

Oh, Natsume is in trouble. With one pull, he is now sitting on the ground with this girl sitting beside him. She's not talking after that. Silent treatment, huh?

After a while of silence, he said, "I just want to surprise you, senpai." His monotonous voice is here again.

She did not talk back at first but she's looking at him now, while smirking. Was she just playing earlier? "And then suddenly coming here, making quite some commotions. Catching the hearts of senior girls and making them fall…-" she reached and pulled Natsume's hair, a little bit hard, that made him rest his head on her lap.

Her face is blocking the sun's view from him. He could see her face closely. And she was smiling brightly now. Seriously, this girl has lots of expressions. It's not that he dislikes it.

"That. So. . _Nat-su-me_." continued Mikan in a sing-song tone.

Natsume stared at her deeply, a little bit surprise on his part. How he missed her calling him by his name. The special legal name he had right now. 'Hyuuga Natsume.' Thanks to this girl who named the lonesome boy he was, and was smiling brightly at him. "Mikan-senpai," he pulled her collar down, and planted a soft kiss on her cheek, much to the brunette's surprise.

—۞۞۞—

"_Are you okay?" _

_A raven haired kid could no longer remember when is the last time he heard that question thrown at him. That soft-true voice too is new to his dictionary. This auburn haired girl is really something._

_After she rescued him from his careless ness on the garden when he did not notice a thorny plant ahead, and got himself injured, this girl never left him alone._

"_I feel like I should not leave you. You always harm yourself." She's sighing now. She really perceives him as a problem, a load on shoulder. _

_The kid couldn't help but just looked down on his lap like it was the most interesting thing to look at. This girl should not always remind him that he was always left and no ones taking care of him to bother themselves to not let him harm. He's an orphan, you know._

_Maybe this girl did not know that simple fact on him. Duh, what for?_

_A soft screech of a chair made him look at her. She's nearing himself on his bed, or their bed. It's their family's property you know._

_She suddenly neared herself on his face, as if examining him carefully. He suddenly felt uncomfortable. What's this girl setting now?_

"_You really do have a beautiful face. You'll gonna be a beautiful man many years from now. Girls will flaunt on you. Will like you. Confess you." She stopped mid-way, and then suddenly stared at him._

_Seriously, does this girl know what she is talking?_

"_I do not want that to happen." She blushed at her sudden revelation. She held his hand suddenly. "I do not want other girls to hurt you too." She clasped his hand. "You will be with me forever." And she then giggled._

_Shy to aggressive to cuteness to defiant to adorable. This girl sure has lots of expressions, he thought._

"_My brother said you are alone. And I will take care of you." She's more talking on herself now. "Come to think of it. My brother said he has a present for me for my birthday. He said that I'll be happy about it." She looked at him again. Brown to crimson. "He knew that my greatest wish is to have a kohai with me all the time."_

_Her eyes glint in excitement as if she solved a missing puzzle._

"_And you're short! Shorter than me! It only means, you are my long awaited kohai!" she suddenly hugged the surprise raven haired kid._

_Wait. What does she meant by that? As for him, it sounded like he was bought to be a present to this girl._

"_Ne, shorty." She called. "From now on, you are my kohai and I am your senpai, understood?" she grinned after. She stared at him deeply, she's surely deciding on her own. And then she continued, "Just call me Mikan-senpai."_

_._

_._

_._

--------------------------------------------xxxx---------------------------------------------------------------------------------xxxxx------------------------------------------------

_okaye: Now Alice School is here, lots of scenes here I think. Much on school life and house life, i think? haha. So, the history of senpai-kohai revealed here, but not the total age issues . I know that sometimes I'm making you confused but trust me on this okay? I tend to put flashback2x of their past and there you'll find the answer if you take notice on that. Mikan appointed Natsume to be her kohai just because he's shorter than her before. That's all. lol. Natsume's age isn't reveal? But he is in Middle School so his range is somewhat 1-2 years younger technically to Mikan. But, the surprise might be in the end because we don't know yet the full past of this yummy kohai. Thanks for reading. Feel free to spazz. Ciao!_


	4. The Right to Call Her Senpai, goes to?

**A/N: **Hello! I thought of updating two chapters but I haven't finished the other one. So, I just gave you this six pages chapter. It is quite long for me, aha. Hey, **thank you for all those who reviewed**. Maybe I could not name you one by one but on the final chapter, I will, definitely. If I could not review reply, heh, I'll do it now!lol. Love you guys! you gave me 29 reviews! Oh btw, thanks for **zagogay**, for taking time to point my grammar mistake, such a thoughtful and friendly writer. Actually, I love being corrected especially if it's for the goodness of the story.^^ Enjoy Reading!

--------------------------------------------------------xxxxx------------------------------------------------------------------------xxxx------------------------------------------

Summary: Since Mikan was a child, she always wants someone younger than her treating her senior. Enter, the lonesome orphan Natsume. She got her eyes on him at first sight. She smiled playfully while approaching the emotionless kid. _"Ne, what will you call me again?"_. He still wore his cold façade upon looking at her, and then after a few seconds, his unusually crimson eyes met hers and followed his answer, _"Mikan-senpai."_

Mikan-Senpai

Chapter 4: The Right to Call Her Senpai, goes to?

"Mikan Senpai."

The girl with auburn hair named Mikan closed her eyes as she breathed deeply. 'Another one again?' She turned and found a bespectacled younger girl looking embarrass as she handed the she-already-know-what-for letter to her.

Mikan forced a smile as she received the letter, out of choice.

"Please tell Hyuuga-kun that I made the letter with all my heart, with all my soul, and with all my love, senpai." She said dramatically.

Mikan released a depressing sigh when the girl already left. She stared at the letter on her hand. How many letters she currently has now? Countless. And all of them are addressed to her beloved kohai too. Geez.

Why don't they just hand it directly to Natsume? Oh, she already knows the answer. The supposedly only-good-for-her, _only for her, _kohai named Hyuuga Natsume could not be found anywhere. The ending now is, she had to face the outraging fans of this newbie to receive his love confession letters, could it be from a Middle Schooler or from a senior.

Where's the justice in that?

Mikan stuffed the letter inside her pocket before going to her classroom. She's so distracted and busy with her thoughts that she did not notice she will bump to someone. 'You better be prepare at home, shor--'

"Hey, look out!"

That voice was barely recognizable since it's too late. Mikan, looking shocked, stared down at her own self. She's dripping in wet. Her bad mood that day worsens. She glared at the responsible.

The guy looked terrified upon looking at her. He did not even bother to apologize as he just ran off, leaving Mikan wet in the deserted hallways.

"That's rude."

Mikan looked at her other companion. She only realized that there are few students too. They looked amused. Who wouldn't be? She's The Mikan Sakura after all.

The guy walked towards her, clutching a handkerchief. He handed it on her. "That little kid did not even say sorry. I should call him and punish him then…" he continued talking but Mikan was not paying attention.

Because she was mesmerized. Whoah. This blonde haired guy with ocean blue eyes is actually helping her! Mikan recognized this guy. He was the student council Vice President of the school, Ruka Nogi. He is popular for his Prince charming looks, and gentle attitude.

And Mikan has a crush on him.

"Sorry for that, Sakura-san." He actually knew her? Well, she's not surprised. She's popular too, you know. "This action must be dwelt among us. For the mean time, let's go to the infirmary, they might have extra uniform for you." He smiled at her. "You must change before you get sick."

As he holds her, Mikan found her tongue. She stopped. "Oh, don't bother yourself, Nogi-kun. I could manage to get there alone." She smiled charmingly at him.

The guy stared at her; he seemed hesitant to leave her alone. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, still smiling. "I'm oka---Aichoo!"

The vice president chuckled. "No, you're not. I better accompany you, Sakura-san." He grabbed her shoulder, and led the way.

Mikan, a bit flustered of her sneeze, smiled. This bad day compensated to this. 'I felt heaven.'

—۞۞۞—

"Welcome home, young lady." The old man bowed at her as she gets out of the car.

Mikan returned it with a smile. "Thanks. Nice coat." She said before getting inside the house.

The butler and the few maids left behind looked at each other, perplexed. Did Mikan just greet them back?

Mikan humming a song climbed up the stairs towards her room happily. This day is not even a bad day, she thought.

She opened her room, and an overly familiar raven haired guy sitting in front of her laptop welcomed her sight. She stopped on her tracks, still holding the knob. A frown appeared on her face immediately as she remembered the reason of her mildly bad day.

Natsume swiveled the chair to face her. "Okaeri, Mikan-senpai."

Mikan was caught surprise. She looked down after; she felt her cheeks reddened too. There's something weird. She looked up and held Natsume's gaze. "Say it again, shorty." She commanded.

Natsume did not even looked puzzle at her reaction. "Mikan-senpai." He slowly repeated.

The brunette closed the door, and walked towards Natsume. When she's now infront him, she ruffled his hair. "Say it one more time."

"Mikan-senpai."

Mikan sighed. Hm. She just thought that many things happened this day. She closed her eyes and the moment she opened it, she glared at the staring kohai. "Where have you been these days?" this always happen, he would disappear without warning, and then surprised her after. "Didn't you know that you already have a fan club in school? And they are always bothering me to give their love letters to you! "

The crimson eyed lad just stared. She sounds angry, he thought.

She swayed her hands back and forth, doing reaction. "Calling me _senpai_ here, and _senpai_ there. Could you imagine it?"

He's not getting her, really.

"Geez. To think, there is only someone I wanted to call me that way." Mikan looked at him. He noticed she's blushing too. "Yeah right. You can laugh at me for only wanting you to call me 'Senpai'." She rolled her eyes after. "You are the only one allowed and have the right to call me senior, shorty, understood? Call it an obsession."

For awhile, Natsume just kept silent and stared at her. The next seconds is he is laughing out loud. He could not help himself anymore. This is funny, he thought.

Mikan gaped. She was taken aback. She did not even expect it, too. When was the last time she found him laughing? When was it?

She could not help but smile too. She did not exactly know the reason of his laugh but she's somehow glad. She broke his wall again.

Natsume suddenly stood up. And Mikan obviously noticed the difference of their height. How could he gain so much height for just three years they've been apart?

He is smiling now, and some small tears leaked out from his eyes maybe due to his laugh. He bent down and rested his head on her shoulder. He smiled and breathed beneath her skin. "Yes, Mikan-senpai."

—۞۞۞—

Mikan is deliciously eating an ice cream under the now fully bloomed Sakura Tree inside the Alice Academy, together with her handsome kohai. But he's not eating ice cream at all, he's just tagging alone.

"Why are you here, shorty?" she asked after she finished eating her ice cream. She licked the remaining parts on her finger.

Natsume was just staring at her.

"What?"

Natsume reached out, and wiped the small cream on her face with his finger. He stared at the cream on his finger first before wiping it on the handkerchief. Somehow, he thinks of licking it too.

"Why are you here, I asked. This is Senior division, you know." She lied down on the grass, and then breathed the summer air with closed eyes. "You're not supposed to be here."

Natsume looked at her. She looks fresh, as always. He could not help but bend down to plant a kiss on her cheek.

Mikan did not even bother to open her eyes and be surprise of his action; she's as if used to it. "If you really want to kiss me, shorty, just kiss me. I know I'm that adorable." She grinned after.

He knows that she's just teasing him. He shrugged. "They're annoying." He said, while looking at particular group not far from them.

Mikan opened her eyes, and followed his eye's directions. "Oh, fan girls. I told you." She sat down properly. "You gained fan girls, shorty. _Senior_ girls mostly." She pouted, not liking the idea.

That is the reason why Natsume is not staying on the Middle School Division during breaks. Many girls are waiting him there. But in Senior area too? He does not like it. Not at all. He's not the only male student who stands out in school, you know. This is the disadvantage of being late enrollee, he thought.

Instead, he preferred to be with Mikan all the time. He was always seen to be with the brunette. The whole Alice Academy knows how close they are. And he knew that Mikan likes him to be with her. It's also an advantage on his part since no girls come to him whenever he's with her _senpai_.

Mikan sighed that made him looked at her. "I was right. You are going to be a handsome guy, girls will like you, and will confess you." She sounds tired. "And I told you too that I won't like it." She frowned.

Natsume stared at her. Did she just sound jealous? "I don't like them, senpai."

Mikan looked at him, and then gave him her smile; she reached out his head and patted his hair. "I know, shorty. You better not."

—۞۞۞—

"Mikan-chan!"

The one been called just merely gave her glance towards the cheery pink haired girl. She's coming to her. "What's now Anna?"

She looked at her teasingly. One long stemmed rose on her hand. "Someone is giving you this."

Mikan immediately thought of Natsume as she gets the flower. 'How thoughtul.' She thought while smelling the flower.

Anna's brow rose. "Will you not ask me who gave the flower?"

"It's Natsume." Isn't it obvious?

Before Anna could speak again, an exaggerates Ohs and Ahs from their female classmates caught their attention.

There it goes on the threshold, standing this adorable young looking godly and handsome raven haired middle schooler, with his obviously out of place uniform surely stood out in the midst of Senior Division male students. Isn't he aware that he's the cause of the commotion?

Natsume just wandered his attractive crimson eyes in the room. Obviously looking for someone, and being nonchalant of the whines and whistles of the girls there.

And he stopped on the pair of, also looking at him, brown orbs. He slipped a small smile as he entered and walked towards her.

"Mikan-senpai."

The brunette could not help but smile too, as she raised her hand with the rose. "Thanks for this, chibi. How sweet of you." She did not even notice the sudden changed on Natsume's expression. She just continued saying, "You really know how to impress your senpai. And it comes from my fave flower shop too! How thoughtful."

"Baka Mikan."

Mikan looked at the cursing Anna. Her brows rose. What did this girl just said? She gave her with why-did-you-say-that look.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Mikan, obviously," she looked at the emotionless, newly arrived, raven haired junior. "It's not from him."

Mikan twitched her brows this time. Quite confused, and then she noticed the small paper attached on the rose. She opened it.

It says, 'Ruka Nogi.'

.

.

.

-----

_okaye: I do not know if you find the ending lame. No flashback here, the one who is filled with the lonesome Natsume, I tried to write it but I ended up a light chapter. Aha. Jealousy much next? or teaching thingy? aha. I'll give you a hint, there is someone new char. liking a certain kohai and want him to be her date but he's difficult so she asked this senpai for help in exchange of dating this VP? and will she agree? heh. For sure someone we know kohai will be seriously pissed of her decision! aha. Some long spoiler, oh yeah. Okay, thanks for reading. Feel free to spazz. Ciao!_


	5. author's note

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _****SORRY**! OKAY , that must be the _first word_ I need to say for all the readers who waited for this fic for so long! I'm sorry that I'm being such an ass to update or even touch this fic for so long! I'm sorry!

I deserve everyone an apology!

But I'M BACK! I'm still alive, okay? Sure, I got sick and all but I still visit this site once in a while! And am really sorry!

I have so much issues about this fic!

**MY GRAMMARS**! GEEZ…ACTUALLY I'M PROOFREADING IT NOW! And I want to hide inside my closet because of ALL MY GRAMMARS! When I'll update, this is definitely proofread all. Sorry again. Just bear a little patience, okay?

**THE NEXT CHAPTERS! **sure all chapters are inside my mind, and already plotted but I'm such being caught up with school stuffs, and my laziness, but I'm not turning away my back to this!**  
**

AGAIN, am sorry for the long wait! I'll do my best to finish this story SOON as I can! Thanks again!


End file.
